When You're Gone
by ashley97chan
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Songfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu Avril Lavigne dengan judul yang sama; When You're Gone./Tetap menunggu seseorang walaupun kau tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali dan tetap tersenyum ketika kau tahu ia benar-benar pergi./SeKai-KaiHun/Yaoi FanFiction/Sad Ending


**Title: When You're Gone**

**Rated: T**

**Author: ashley97chan / ley-chan**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Songfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone, sama dengan judul yang Author ambil. Cerita ini murni dari otak Author, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita itu semua hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan. Disini Author hanya meminjam nama, tidak lebih dari apapun. Tapi cerita ini SEPENUHNYA MILIK AUTHOR. JADI MOHON TIDAK COPAS TANPA IZIN AUTHOR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ashley97chan present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When You're Gone – HunKai/KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like year when I'm alone_

_And the bad where you lie is made up on your side_

**..**

Sehun, pria berkulit pucat itu tengah sendirian diruang kelasnya. Menatap sekumpulan orang yang tengah melakukan pelajaran olahraga dari jendela kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. Harusnya ia juga ada disana. Melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan dengan teman-temannya dibawah sana, tapi seseorang berjas putih itu mengatakan agar Sehun tak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya bisa lelah atau penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi.

Leukimia.

Apa kalian tau apa itu? Itu mimpi buruk untuk pria bermarga Oh yang masih memandang keluar jendela. Tepat seminggu yang lalu, saat tiba-tiba Sehun jatuh pingsan didepan ruang kelas dengan cairan merah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya –itu awal dari semua mimpi buruk yang ia alami sekarang. Dan saat orang tuanya memberitahukan tentang mimpi buruk itu, "Leukimia, stadium 3" semua hal yang telah ia lakukan selama ini seolah akan berakhir. Untuk apa ia bekerja keras masuk ke sekolah elit jika akhirnya harus terkapar dirumah sakit dengan selang-selang yang menempel ditubuhnya, itu menjijikan. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan sama seperti orang-orang lemah yang berada dirumah sakit, menunggu undian kematian datang.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, mungkin impiannya untuk menjadi seorang atlit basket harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Sehun?" Seseorang memanggilnya, ia menoleh. Memperlihatkan senyum lesunya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. "Kau juga tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Seseorang itu, pria yang sebaya dengannya kini duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Kau masih sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ah baiklah aku akan menemanimu disini, aku juga tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Asma ku akan kambuh." Pria itu tersenyum tulus, sementara Sehun hanya berdeham pelan untuk menanggapinya.

Senyum itu.

Senyum yang selalu membuat sesuatu didalam dada Sehun berdebar lebih dari biasanya.

Senyum dari seseorang yang selama setahun terakhir ini membuat perasaannya menghangat.

Jongin. Kim Jongin. Pria berkulit tan yang berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri hanya karena menyebut namanya saja. Pria yang mampu membuat Sehun merasa seluruh dunia adalah miliknya saat melihat senyumnya.

Tapi Jongin tak tahu masalahnya, tak pernah tahu soal penyakitnya. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan siapapun soal penyakitnya ini, ia sudah memutuskan untuk hidup sendirian dengan penyakitnya ini. Padahal rencananya hari itu –hari dimana Sehun jatuh pingsan didepan kelasnya– Sehun akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin.

Penyakit sialan ini memang menyiksanya, tapi tak ada yang lebih menyiksa jika Jongin mengetahui penyakitnya. Sekarang biarlah seperti ini, ia sudah cukup puas hubungannya dengan Jongin hanya sebatas teman biasa.. walaupun perasaannya pada Jongin lebih dari kata biasa.

**..**

_When you walk away I count the step that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

**..**

Belakangan ini Jongin merasa Sehun menjauhinya, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ia selalu berpikir kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga Sehun terus menjauhinya, tapi tetap saja ia menemukan jalan buntu.

Ia lelah.

Ia marah.

Diperlakukan seolah telah melakukan kesalahan besar padahal sebenarnya kau tak melakukan apa-apa, bukankah itu menyakitkan? Dan sekarang Sehun memperlakukan Jongin seperti itu.

Jongin membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi, ia telah menangis hampir setengah jam disalah satu bilik kamar mandi. Beruntunglah selama setengah jam itu tidak ada siapapun yang memasuki kamar mandi.

Yeah benar, Jongin butuh sendirian. Tapi tidak benar-benar sendirian seperti sekarang ini, Sehun seolah membuangnya setelah melakukan hal manis terhadapnya. Hal manis yang membuat Jongin harus mati-matian agar sahabatnya itu tidak mengetahui perasaan yang sebenarnya, Jongin menyukai Sehun. Bahkan sudah lama ia menyadari perasaannya ini. Tapi apa yang Sehun lakukan sekarang? Terus menghidarinya bahkan Sehun tak pernah mengobrol dengan Jongin lagi.

KRIIEEETT~

Seseorang masuk, Jongin segera menghapus air matanya yang kembali turun. Ia menegakkan badannya, hendak keluar kamar mandi tapi langkahnya seolah membeku.

Itu.. Pria yang berdiri didepannya itu.. Sehun.

Dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hati Jongin terasa ngilu lagi, matanya terasa panas lagi. Itu pria yang membuatnya menangis tadi, dan sekarang pria itu ada dihadapannya. Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan sekarang.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya begitu datar meskipun hatinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Ia melangkah menuju wastafel. Demi apapun sebenarnya Sehun ingin memeluk Jongin saat liquid cair itu mulai keluar membasahi pipi Jongin.

Ia merasa gagal.

Seharusnya Sehun membuat ukiran indah itu diwajah Jongin bukan malah membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku Sehun?" Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau suara Jongin sangat serak. Berhentilah Jongin, kau membuat dada seorang Oh Sehun semakin sesak.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia membasuh wajahnya.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Sehun menegakkan bahunya, melihat Jongin dari cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menjauhimu."

"Bohong!" Liquid bening itu kini turun semakin deras membuat aliran sungai kecil dipipi Jongin. "Kau menghindariku, bahkan kau tidak pernah mengobrol denganku lagi."

"Apa itu penting?"

Jongin tersentak dengan jawaban dari Sehun. Apa ini Sehun yang Jongin kenal? Ini orang asing, bukan Oh Sehun dengan sikap ramahnya yang ia kenal. Ini bukan Sehun.

"Sejujurnya aku muak denganmu Jongin, kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tau segalanya. Kau mengerti perasaanku, kau mengerti keadaanku. Padahal bagiku kau tidak lebih dari orang asing, orang asing yang-"

PLAKK!

Jongin lepas kendali, ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah hatinya sangat sakit saat mendengar kata-kata dingin dari mulut pria yang ia sayangi.

"Lalu apa artinya sikapmu selama ini hah?! Kau selalu bersikap manis, kau selalu memberikan harapan untukku. Apa artinya semua itu?! Aku –aku" Liquid bening itu semakin membasahi pipi Jongin sekarang, ia tak peduli betapa ia terlihat menyedihkannya didepan Sehun. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. "Aku selalu menyukaimu, menyukai bagaimana kata-kata manis itu keluar dari mulut mu, menyukai saat matamu memandangku dengan hasrat yang tidak ku mengerti. Tidakkah kau merasakannya Oh Sehun? Aku selalu menyukaimu."

Sehun benar-benar membeku sekarang, ia tak tahu jika sikapnya ini telah membuat Jongin merasakan sakit yang lebih seperti ini. Ia berharap Jongin juga menjauhinya karena sikapnya yang sekarang, tapi ia salah. Jongin selalu menunggunya. Jongin selalu menginginkan dirinya.

"Hentikan semua sikap bodohmu ini Sehun, aku sudah cukup tersiksa. Jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku aku bisa menghilang dari hadapanmu, kau tidak usah bersikap seolah-olah aku ini sampah!" Jongin menghapus air matanya kasar, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sehun.

Tidak. Bukan ini yang Sehun inginkan. Sehun tidak menginginkan ini.

SREEETT~

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin cepat, menghempaskannya ke dinding kemudian menguncinya diantara bahu kekarnya.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata yang bisa Sehun ucapkan sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya pada Jongin. Mereka berciuman, atau lebih tepatnya Sehun yang mencium Jongin dengan Jongin yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

Ini memang Sehun, Sehun yang selama ini Jongin kenal. Jongin hampir meledak lagi saat Sehun mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Sensasi aneh ini.. sudah lama ia tak merasakannya. Ia rindu Sehun, rindu sentuhan Sehun yang sudah jadi candu untuknya.

Mereka, dua insan yang saling menutupi perasaannya itu kini meluapkan perasaannya dalam ciuman yang semakin panas didalam sebuah bilik toilet sekolah.

Yeah, bilik toilet sekolah. Saksi bisu kisah cinta yang ada diantara dua pria ini.

**..**

_When you're gone.._

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone.._

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone.._

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I MISS YOU_

**..**

Jongin masih mengurung dirinya dikamar, ia masih belum percaya dengan semuanya. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi, sudah bertahun-tahun dirinya dan Sehun bersama tapi Sehun baru memberitahukannya sekarang. Kenapa? Apa Sehun masih meragukannya?

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf Jongin."

Sehun diluar sana masih setia mengetuk pintu sambil berharap Jongin keluar dari kamarnya, ia tahu ia salah. Dan ia pantas mendapatkan ini semua dari Jongin, tapi jangan sekarang. Jongin bisa marah kapan pun yang ia mau tapi jangan sekarang, sekarang ia harus pergi. Ia tak mau pergi dengan Jongin yang masih marah padanya.

"Jongin kumohon buka pintunya, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik oke?"

Jongin melempar bantal kearah pintu. "PERGI!" Satu kata itu, dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia meledak. Ia memang cengeng. Selalu saja terlihat lemah didepan Sehun, entah kenapa.. tapi ia tak ingin kehilangan Sehun seperti ini.

"Jongin aku-"

"Selama ini kau anggap aku apa Oh Sehun?! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Kenapa harus sekarang Sehun hiks.."

Pria berkulit tan itu menekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Sehun, pria yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya, satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat hidupnya lebih berarti.. sekarang tak lebih dari seorang pria yang tak pernah memiliki kepercayaannya.

"Aku takut Jongin, aku juga tak mau seperti ini. Kumohon bukakan pintu untukku, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Semua nya sekarang sudah jelas, kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku! Aku tak lebih dari sekedar alat pemuas nafsumu kan?!"

"Jangan salah paham seperti ini, kau tahu 'kan betapa aku mencintaimu? Jangan mengambil kesimpulan bodoh seperti ini."

Jongin tersenyum pahit 'Aku memang bodoh, Sehun.' Ia memandang kearah pintu, seolah ia bisa melihat Sehun dari balik pintu itu.

"Aku harus pergi ke bandara sore ini, kumohon jangan marah. Hanya setahun, aku janji setelah itu aku akan kembali untukmu."

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak kembali? Bagaimana jika penyakit itu lebih kuat darimu?"

"…"

Jongin menangis lagi. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada orang yang kau sayang memberitahumu kalau dia sedang sakit parah dan harus berobat keluar negeri. 'Ia memberitahuku pagi ini, dan ia akan meninggalkanku sore harinya. Oh Sehun kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?'

Jongin membuka pintu perlahan, hatinya mulai luluh sekarang. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendirian dan memikirkannya dalam keadan yang benar-benar terkontrol. Sudah dua jam lebih ia mengurung diri dikamarnya, dan sekarang waktunya untuk bicara dengan Sehun.

Namja berkulit pucat yang tengah dicari Jongin ternyata sedang tertidur di sofa, mata nya sembab. Ia juga menangis, Sehun juga merasakan sakit seperti yang Jongin rasakan. Hati kecil Jongin merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh mengira hanya dirinya saja yang tersiksa, Sehun lebih tersiksa darinya. Pasti menyakitkan menyembunyikan penyakitnya selama bertahun-tahun dari Jongin. Jadi apa Jongin memang harus melepaskan Sehun pergi?

CHUU~

Satu kecupan mendarat didahi Sehun. Jongin sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun yang sedang terbaring pulas diatas sofa. Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun sangat pelan, takut membangunkan Sehun dari mimpi indahnya. Menelusuri hidung mancung Sehun dengan jemarinya, Sehun memang tampan. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Sehun, yang pasti Sehun bisa membuat Jongin jatuh terperosok lebih jauh dalam pesonanya. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar terperangkap dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin bisa melihat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mengelus bibir milik pria berkulit pucat itu namun Sehun masih tertidur. Jongin tersenyum, memandang Sehun seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Sesuatu didalam dadanya rasanya ingin meledak saat melihat ekspresi polos yang seperti malaikat ini, yah Sehun memang malaikat untuknya. Malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuk menemani hari-harinya, dan sekarang malaikat tercintanya harus meninggalkannya untuk setahun atau mungkin lebih. Yeah, jika Sehun bisa kembali untuknya.

'Tuhan, kumohon jangan ambil malaikat ku ini. Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama.'

"Hngg?" Sehun membuka matanya pelan, matanya masih terasa perih karena habis menangis tadi. Tangan lembut mengelus pipinya. Sehun tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu, Sehun selalu tahu kehangatan ini milik siapa.

"Jongin?"

"Maaf menganggu tidurmu."

Sehun dengan cepat membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk, "Aku kira kau tak akan keluar kamar." Katanya polos.

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Sehun, kemudian duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku memberitahumu dari dulu. Tapi aku takut membuatmu sedih. Kau mau memaafkanku 'kan?"

Jongin tersenyum.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu jika kau memaafkanku."

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Sehun cemberut, disaat seperti ini Sehun bisa menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Jongin menyukai itu, menyukai sikap manja Sehun yang hanya diperlihatkan pada dirinya seorang.

CHUU~

"Sudah ku bilang aku memaafkanmu, jangan cemberut seperti itu lagi."

Jongin bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalar dipipi Sehun, bahkan rona merah itu sampai ke kuping Sehun. 'Manis' itu mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan wajah Sehun saat ini. Jongin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, ayolah mereka bukan remaja belasan tahun lagi yang harus malu-malu saat mendapat ciuman dari kekasihnya 'kan?

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang remaja Sehun." Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun gemas, sementara Sehun memperlihatkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Jadi.. sore ini kau akan berangkat?" Nada bicara Jongin mulai terdengar serius, dan Sehun membenci arah pembicaraan ini. Sehun benci mengatakan harus pergi dari Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, menunduk dalam. "Maafkan aku." Gumannya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Jongin.

"Sudah ku katakan aku baik-baik saja. Jika kau memang harus pergi, pergilah. Aku tak akan melarangmu sekarang, lagi pula ini untuk kesembuhanmu juga 'kan? Aku akan menunggumu disini."

Sehun masih menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun, percayalah. Lagi pula kau juga tidak punya pilihan selain berobat keluar negeri. Jika saja aku tahu lebih awal aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Yah jika saja aku tahu tentang penyakitmu sejak dulu, pasti aku akan mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangku untukmu."

"Ku bilang jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku tidak mau kau melakukan itu, aku tidak-"

Perkataan Sehun terputus karena Jongin tiba-tiba menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat menuntut. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat Jongin sudah menindih tubuhnya.

"Hmphh~"

Panas. Kedua pria itu tengah bergerumul diatas sofa, mereka saling meraba satu sama lain saling berbagi perasaan panas itu. Sehun mendesah tertahan sementara Jongin terus mengerjai tubuhnya dengan ciuman yang tak pernah terlepas.

Biarlah, anggap saja ini sebagai salam perpisahannya dari Jongin.. karena Sehun tahu akan ada yang lebih panas dari ciuman menuntut ini.

**..**

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you _

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

**..**

Jongin memandangi pintu apartemennya dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya sembab dengan pandangan yang kosong, ia duduk di sofa sambil memeluk bantal dengan erat.

"Sehun hiks.. jebal.."

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyebutkan nama pria itu dalam satu hari ini, yang pasti nama itu tidak bosan-bosannya keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun. Nama pria itu yang selalu Jongin rindukan. Pria yang belakangan ini sering muncul dimimpi nya. Padahal sudah hampir setahun Sehun meninggalkannya tapi ia merasa baru kemarin kekasihnya itu keluar dari pintu yang sekarang sedang ia pandangi.

"Pembohong!" Jongin menghapus air matanya kasar. "Bahkan ini sudah setahun sejak kau pergi, tapi kau belum kembali. Kau memang pembohong Oh Sehun, aku membencimu!" Entah pada siapa Jongin bicara, ia kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah berhasil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat tidak berkeprikemanusiaan.

Jongin menggulung dirinya dalam selimut, seharusnya sekarang ia berada dikantornya. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan setumpuk kertas tapi saat pagi ia terbangun dan melihat kalender, ia jadi ingat seseorang. Seseorang yang selama setahun ini coba ia lupakan, seseorang yang setahun terakhir ini tak pernah memberi kabar untuknya walaupun hanya satu kalimat pesan di ponsel. Sehun benar-benar pergi, dan sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian.

Selama setahun ini ia sudah berusaha untuk berpikiran positif tentang Sehun, mungkin saja disana ia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan barang elektronik mengingat radiasi yang bisa saja berpengaruh pada penyakitnya. Mungkin saja pengobatannya membutuhkan waktu yang lama sehingga ia tidak sempat memberi kabar pada Jongin. Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin.. berjuta mungkin ada dibenak Jongin. Tapi tetap saja suara tentang Sehun yang melupakannya dan tidak memperdulikannya lagi selalu muncul dikepalanya. Mungkin Sehun memang sudah sembuh dan ia menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik sehingga tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Korea. Dan itu kalimat mungkin yang paling Jongin benci. Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya jika menyangkut Sehun.

Bahkan ia takut kalau ia terjebak dalam khayalannya sendiri. Pasalnya pernah satu kali -saat ia pulang kerja dalam keadaan yang sangat mabuk, Jongin melihat Sehun tengah duduk di sofa menunggunya pulang. Jongin yang saat itu memang tidak memiliki kesadaran kalau Sehun sudah pergi ke luar negeri langsung memeluk Sehun sejadi-jadinya. Ia mengatakan betapa rindunya ia pada Sehun, betapa inginnya ia berada disisi Sehun lagi. Tapi saat ia bangun, ia hanya menemukan dirinya tengah tidur sendirian diatas sofa.

Jongin menangis lagi.

Setahun terakhir ini Jongin menjadi seseorang yang sangat cengeng.

Itu karena seorang pria bermarga Oh yang pergi sambil membawa kepingan hatinya yang dulu pernah Jongin berikan.

"Pabbo!"

Jongin membuka matanya pelan, berusaha terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang muncul dari jendelanya. Sekarang sudah sore hari, tak terasa ia tadi tidur karena terlalu lelah menangis. Jongin memandang bagian dari kasurnya yang kosong, bagian yang seharusnya diisi oleh pria berkulit pucat itu. Ia jadi teringat lagi, ia jadi menangis lagi. Jongin memeluk bantal yang ada disebelahnya, menyesap harum yang ada di bantal itu.

Bahkan bantal ini bau Sehun, bahkan bantal ini masih mengingat aroma tubuh Sehun. Jongin merindukan Sehun. Merindukan aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan, merindukan kecupan-kecupan yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya berterbangan.

Apa Sehun juga seperti itu?

Apa Sehun juga merindukan Jongin sampai rasanya mencekik seperti yang Jongin rasakan sekarang?

Jika iya, kenapa Sehun belum kembali juga? Kumohon Sehun, kembalilah. Jangan buat Jongin jadi semakin rapuh lagi.

**..**

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

**..**

Setahun. Dua tahun. Sehun belum kembali. Dan ini sudah tahun kelima Sehun pergi, tapi Jongin masih menunggunya. Jongin masih menyimpan semua barang-barang Sehun yang tertinggal dirumahnya, semua berjalan seperti biasanya.. kecuali hatinya.

Sudah berulang kali Jongin mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, tapi tetap saja terkunci. Dan pemegang kunci hatinya adalah Sehun, pria yang sampai sekarang belum kembali.

Setiap orang yang mencoba mendekati Jongin pasti harus menyerah karena sikap dingin dan acuh yang selalu Jongin tunjukan kepada semua orang, entah pergi kemana kehangatan yang dulu Jongin punya. Mungkin ikut pergi bersama menghilangnya pria bermarga Oh itu.

"Jongin, apa ada acara malam ini?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau mau ikut minum bersama kami?"

"Tidak, terimakasih untuk ajakannya."

"Ayolah kawan, kau perlu bersenang-senang sebentar. Jangan hanya mengurung dirimu diapartemen dan menyibukkan dirimu dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang menyiksa otak. Sesekali kau perlu hiburan."

"Aku lelah, aku ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Terimakasih untuk ajakannya, maaf tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian."

Selalu begitu.

Jongin selalu menghindar dari semua orang, mengurung diri di apartemennya sambil menunggu Sehun kembali. 'Jika aku pulang telat, mungkin Sehun yang sudah pulang akan kembali lagi ke sana karena kesal menungguku.' Itu lah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Jongin selalu menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk pergi keluar. Padahal setiap ia pulang kerumah ia selalu menemukan keadaan rumahnya yang kosong –dan tanpa Sehun yang selalu ia kira sudah ada didalam rumahnya.

Oke, anggap saja Jongin gila karena menunggu seseorang yang tak pernah kembali. Mungkin Sehun tidak berhasil pengobatannya dan ia memang sudah tidak ada dibelahan dunia manapun. Itu kata mungkin yang sering muncul dikepalanya akhir-akhir ini selain kata-kata mungkin yang dulu pernah bersarang dikepalanya. Tapi sekali lagi, kata mungkin itu selalu ada dikepalanya bukan dihatinya. Jadi sampai saat ini hatinya masih menunggu Sehun. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji untuk menunggu 'kan? Setidaknya ia akan menunggu Sehun sampai ia mendapatkan kabar kepastian tentang keadaan Sehun.

**..**

_When you're gone.._

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone.._

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone.._

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I MISS YOU_

**..**

Jongin tengah membersihkan apartemennya, sudah sejak lama ia ingin melakukan ini tapi pekerjaannya menutut Jongin agar tetap berada dikantor walaupun hari sudah malam. Ia mulai membersihkan bagian ruang tamu sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang tersambung pada benda kotak berwarna hitam yang ada disakunya.

Sesekali berguman mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia dengar, Jongin memajukan vacuum cleaner yang ia pegang. Sampai ia harus membersihkan bawah meja sehingga harus berjongkok untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya yang satu ini.

DUKK~

Ponselnya jatuh. Sambungan kabel yang menghubungkan antara earphone dan ponselnya terputus menghasilkan alunan lagu yang terdengar dari speaker ponselnya.

"Ugh, sialan." Umpatnya pelan.

Ia mencoba meraih ponselnya yang jauh berada di bawah meja.

"E-eh?" Bukan sebuah benda kotak hitam yang ia dapat, tapi sehelai kertas. Sehelas kertas yang sudah terlihat usang.

Jongin membuka kertas itu dengan rasa penasaran yang kini menjalar ke seluruh sistem saraf tubuhnya.

_Kau berhasil menemukan kertas ini? Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk menghilang. Aku hanya takut kau menungguku lebih lama. Jika kau memaafkan ku, kau bisa mencari surat lain yang aku simpan di lemari tempat biasa kau menyimpan pakaianku. –Sehun–_

Deg.

Nama itu, nama yang selama ini Jongin rindukan. Nama yang membuat harapan yang sudah hilang datang lagi.

Jongin melupakan masalah ponselnya, ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Padahal ponselnya masih berbunyi. Padahal vacuum cleanernya masih menyala. Padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan seorang yang bernama Sehun itu.

Lemari tempat biasa Jongin menyimpan pakaian Sehun.

Bersukurlah tempat itu belum pernah Jongin rapikan, Jongin masih menyimpannya sama seperti terakhir pergi. Bahkan pakaiannya belum pernah Jongin cuci sekali pun, ia tak mau aroma tubuh Sehun hilang dari pakaiannya.

'Tidak ada.'

Jongin mengeluarkan semua pakaian Sehun, bahkan sekarang kamarnya penuh dengan pakaian yang berserakan dilantai. Tapi ia tak juga menemukan kertas yang Sehun maksud. Rasa putus asa menghampiri dirinya. Sesak mulai terasa didadanya. Air mata kini mulai keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Dimana kau menyimpannya? Hiks.." Suara Jongin sarat akan kesedihan, tumpah sudah semua pertahanan yang ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena secarik kertas yang tak sengaja ia temukan di bawah meja.

Sekarang bahkan Jongin mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya, berharap kertas itu ada dilemarinya juga. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kata yang tertulis dikertas itu lemari tempat baju Sehun, bukan lemari miliknya.

"Hiks.."

Jongin terduduk dilantai, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menompang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memandang keadaan kamarnya. Berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Sama seperti hatinya. Hatinya yang sudah membeku, sekarang malah menumbuhkan tunas harapan lagi. Harusnya ia membiarkan kertas itu tersedot kedalam vacuum cleanernya. 'Dasar Jongin bodoh!'

Tangisan Jongin kini mulai terdengar semakin keras, isakan-isakan kecil itu menjadi teriakan pilu yang berasal dari hatinya. Hati Jongin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Rasa rindunya pada sosok itu tak akan pernah terbalas.

**..**

_We were made for each other _

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah.._

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel yo here with me, yeah.._

**..**

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia masih berada didalam kamarnya yang berantakan. Ia sudah puas menangis hingga matanya terlihat membengkak. Kenangan tentang Sehun terus berputar diotaknya, bahkan tadi saat tertidur pun ia memimpikan sosok yang lima tahun ini belum ditemuinya.

Jongin merindukan Sehun.

Sangat merindukannya.

Sampai rasanya dadanya ingin meledak karena rasa rindunya sudah terlalu banyak.

Baju yang berserakan dilantai itu dipunguti Jongin satu persatu, kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Mungkin efek karena terlalu lama menangis. Entahlah, badannya sungguh terasa tidak nyaman.

SREEETT~

Sebuah kertas kecil jatuh saat ia mengambil salah satu kemeja Sehun, kertas itu tepat jatuh di kakinya. Mata Jongin seketika membulat melihat kertas yang sama usang nya seperti kertas yang ia temukan sebelumnya, ia mengambil kertas itu dengan tangan yang gemetar menjatuhkan tumpukan baju yang sedaritadi ia kumpulkan.

"Mungkinkah ini.." Jongin membuka kertas itu dengan tergesa. Benar. Ini lanjutan surat dari Sehun. Perasaannya kini campur aduk sama seperti sebelumnya.

_Sukurlah kau memaafkanku Jongin, aku sangat senang. Kau tahu aku sangat amat mencintaimu melebihi apapun, kau orang pertama yang membuatku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Hey, tak usah menangis seperti itu.. kau terlihat sangat jelek jika sedang menangis hehe._

"Bodoh!" Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya, ia duduk diatas kasur sambil terus membaca surat dari orang yang paling di rindukannya itu.

_Aku selalu ingin melihat senyummu, selama aku pergi kau selalu tersenyum 'kan?_

'Tidak, aku tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku hanya akan tersenyum jika kau berada bersamaku.'

_Jongin.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan. Berjanjilah untuk tidak marah padaku? Eum? Baiklah, cari surat yang aku simpan disekitar rak piring dekat selai kacang kesukaanku. Aku harap kau menepati janjimu untuk tidak marah. –Sehun–_

Jongin segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Entah apa yang merasuki hatinya sekarang, ia seperti mendapat secercah cahaya lagi setelah jatuh terperosok ke dalam jurang.

'Ketemu!'

Surat itu sama seperti yang Sehun katakan; dekat selai kacang kesukaan Sehun. Tempat Sehun menyembunyikan surat itu cukup terlihat tidak seperti surat sebelumnya. Bodohnya Jongin yang tidak menyadari surat itu selama ini, padahal Jongin sering membuka rak piring. 'Bodoh!'

_Sebaiknya hubungi nomor ini, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. –Sehun–_

Dibawah surat itu tertera sebuah nomor. Jongin tidak tahu itu nomor siapa, yang pasti itu bukan nomor telpon untuk luar negeri. Ia merogoh sakunya 'Sial, dimana ponselku!' Jongin selalu meruntuki dalam hati setiap kebodohannya.

**..**

_When you're gone.._

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I MISS YOU_

**..**

Baju? Oke. Rambut? Sudah rapi. Semuanya sudah terlihat sangat rapi. Penampilan Jongin sekarang sudah sangat siap untuk pergi. Eh? Bukan menemui Sehun, tapi menemui seseorang yang tadi ia telpon.

**-Beberapa jam yang lalu-**

Jongin menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya, kemudian dengan ragu ia menekan tombol hijau yang ada disudut kanan layar kotak hitam itu.

Dengan hati yang berdebar ia menunggu seseorang dari sambungan telponnya.

_Tuut.._

_Tuut.._

'Jebal, angkat telponnya.. siapapun itu.'

_Tuut.._

_Tu- "Yeoboseyo."_

DEG! Ini bukan suara Sehun, ini suara seorang wanita. Siapa? Apa istri Sehun? Itu tidak mungkin 'kan.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"A-ah.." Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa benar ini nomor Sehun?"

"…"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana. Dan jantung Jongin rasanya ingin meledak karena terlalu cepat berdetak.

"Y-yeoboseyo? Apa kau masih disana.."

"_A-ah maafkan aku, apa kau Kim Jongin?"_

Jongin menelan salivanya yang terasa semakin berat saja. "Benar ini aku, Kim Jongin."

"_Ah.. Akhirnya kau menelpon. Sehun pasti sangat senang sekarang."_

"Apa kau mengenal Sehun?"

"_Tentu, aku adiknya. Oh Sohyun imnida, senang bisa bicara denganmu secara langsung Jongin-ssi"_

Adiknya? Sehun tak pernah menceritakan pada Jongin kalau dia mempunya seorang adik perempuan.

"Benarkah? Tapi Sehun tak pernah memberitahuku kalau dia punya seorang adik."

"_Aku juga tidak pernah tahu kalau aku punya seorang kakak, atau lebih tepatnya saudara kembar."_

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, semakin bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

"_Sehun dan aku, kami saudara kembar. Tapi sewaktu kecil orang tua kami bercerai, Appa mendapatkan hak asuh atas Sehun sedangkan aku diasuh oleh Umma. Jadi kau mengerti bukan? Sehun bukan tidak memberitahumu, dia juga tidak tahu kalau dia punya saudara kembar."_

"Lalu dimana Sehun? Aku ingin bicara dengan Sehun."

"_Sehun tidak ada, apa kau mau menemuinya? Dia menitipkan pesan jika kau menelpon aku harus mengantarmu untuk menemuinya."_

"Baiklah, kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

"_Bagaimana jika sore ini? Apa kau bisa?"_

Jongin melirik jam dindingnya, sekarang masih pukul sebelas siang. Dan dia tidak ada janji sore ini, tentu saja ia bisa menemui saudara kembar kekasihnya ini. Apalagi jika saudara kembar Sehun langsung membawa kekasihnya itu bersamanya. Mungkin ia akan langsung memeluk Sehun saat itu juga.

"Tentu."

"_Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan tempat kita bertemu melalui pesan. Maaf aku harus menutup telponnya, kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"_

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih untuk informasinya Sohyun-ssi."

"_Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, sampai ketemu nanti sore Jongin-ssi."_

_BEEP~_

Panggilan terputus. Jongin merosot ke lantai dengan ponsel yang masih ia genggam. Layar di ponselnya menyala.

_Cafetaria dekat Choi Cooperation. Kau tahu itu 'kan? Aku menunggumu disana jam tiga sore nanti._

Pesan singkat dari Sohyun itu membawa perasaan aneh didalam dadanya. Perasaan senang. Perasaan rindu yang begitu menumpuk. Dan juga perasaan takut. Entahlah terlalu banyak perasaan yang tak bisa Jongin ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

**-Flashback OFF -**

Arloji ditangan Jongin sudah menunjukkan jam tiga pas, tapi ia masih terjebak macet dijalan. Sial. Ia tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.

_Sohyun maafkan aku, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat._

SEND.

Pesan singkat itu terkirim, dan tak lama setelah itu terlihat balasan dari kontak yang Jongin beri nama 'Sohyun'.

_Tak apa, jalanannya begitu macet jadi aku mengerti keadaanmu. Tenang saja aku akan menunggumu._

Senyum simpul terukir diwajah Jongin. Jika ini Sehun pasti ia akan mengirim pesan yang berbeda, ia pasti akan mendesak Jongin untuk cepat datang. Sehun tak suka menunggu sendirian, dan jika Jongin belum datang juga pasti Sehun akan terus menelponnya berkali-kali.

Sayangnya ini bukan Sehun.

Ini saudara kembarnya, Sohyun. Bukan Sehun yang ia kenal.

"Maaf menunggu lama Sohyun-ssi." Sepertinya Jongin mengagetkan gadis itu, gadis bernama Sohyun itu.

Jongin sebenarnya ragu kalau itu Sohyun, tapi saat menerima pesan singkat dari Sohyun kalau ia duduk sendirian dan memakai seragam kerjanya Jongin jadi yakin. Sohyun ternyata bekerja di Choi Cooperation, mungkin itu alasannya kenapa ia minta bertemu Jongin disini.

Sohyun berdiri, "Apa kau Kim Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk, mereka kemudian memesan minuman sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi dimana Sehun?" Setelah sekian lama mereka mereka mengobrol akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Jongin, bukankah Sohyun kesini untuk mempertemukan Sehun dengan dirinya. Tapi kenapa malah datang sendirian. Jongin sudah membayangkan jika Sohyun akan bersama seorang pria yang mungkin menggunakan kursi roda, tapi ia benar-benar datang sendirian.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, dan kau pikir aku hanya main-main?!"

Sohyun tersenyum kecut. "Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Sehun."

"Sudahlah bawa aku ke tempat Sehun, kau tidak tahu 'kan betapa tersiksanya aku selama lima tahun ini?! Lima tahun Sohyun-ssi, aku menunggu kembaranmu selama lima tahun. Dan sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Sehun tidak ada disini, tapi aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempat Sehun."

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Apa-apaan ini Sohyun-ssi?!"

"Ini tempat Sehun."

"Jangan mempermainkanku! Kau bilang akan mengantarku pada Sehun."

"Aku sudah mengantarmu ke tempat yang kau inginkan Jongin-ssi."

"Tapi ini pemakaman Sohyun-sii, INI PEMAKAMAN! SEHUN TIDAK MUNGKIN ADA DISINI!"

"Sudahlah, cepat turun. Kau bilang ingin bertemu Sehun 'kan?" Sohyun turun dari mobil Jongin. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, sebaiknya kau menemuinya langsung."

'A-apa katanya? Menemuinya langsung?'

"Ayolah, Jongin-ssi."

Jongin turun dari mobil. Kini beribu bahkan berjuta kata mungkin yang dulu pernah ada dibenaknya muncul lagi. Dan kata mungkin itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Jongin.

Mereka memasuki sebuah pondok didekat pemakaman itu. Sukurlah, Jongin pikir ia akan bertemu dengan batu nisan dengan tulisan 'Oh Sehun' yang terukir indah disana. Tapi kenyataannya ia memasuki sebuah pondok, bukankah itu berarti Sehun ada didalam pondok itu?

Harapan itu kini datang lagi, menyelimuti hati Jongin yang kedinginan.

Ketika Jongin memasuki pondok itu kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah dingin, begitu dingin hingga sweater yang ia kenakan tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Didekat jendela berdiri seseorang. Tingginya sama seperti Sehun.

"Appa?" Tapi itu bukan Sehun.

Orang yang dipanggil Sohyun dengan sebutan Appa itu berbalik, menampakkan wajah yang masih terlihat tampan walaupun guratan-guratan lelah menghiasi wajanya. 'Bahkan wajahnya mirip Sehun. Mungkin jika Sehun tua nanti wajahnya akan sama seperti Appa nya.'

"Kenalkan, ini Kim Jongin."

Wajah dingin Tuan Oh kini berganti dengan ekspresi yang terkejut, ia berjalan mendekati Jongin kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

"A-apa benar ini kau? Kau Jongin? Kim Jongin? Kekasih Sehun?"

Jongin mengangguk, sedikit terkejut sebenarnya dengan sikap Tuan Oh yang tak terduga itu. "I-iya aku Kim Jongin, dan.. aku kekasihnya Sehun."

Senyum mengembang dibibir Tuan Oh. "Baiklah. Cepat, sebaiknya kau temui Sehun. Pasti Sehun akan merasa senang bertemu denganmu."

Tuan Oh menarik tangan Jongin, membawanya menuju ke satu ruangan. Ruangan yang berada dilantai atas, entah kenapa tapi Jongin merasa suhu ruangan semakin dingin. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan embun dingin yang menguar saat pintu dibukakan, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jongin terkejut.

Disana.

Didalam ruangan yang sangat dingin itu.

Didalam ruangan yang serba putih itu.

Ada Sehun yang sedang terbaring diatas kasur. Ia mengenakan Tuxedo lengkap.

"Masuklah Jongin.."

Demi apapun kaki Jongin gemetar saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sehun.." Suaranya bahkan serak karena menahan tangis, ia mengelus pipi Sehun lembut.

Dingin.

Ia menekan sekitar leher Sehun.

Tak ada denyut nadi.

"A-apa maksudnya-"

"Sehun sudah tidak ada, maaf Jongin-ssi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana memberitahumu."

Jongin menatap nanar Sehun yang sekarang tak lebih dari tubuh yang tak bernyawa, air matanya yang sedari tadi ia bendung kini mengalir dengan deras. Isakan tangisnya kini benar-benar pecah.

"TIDAK! KALIAN BERCANDA 'KAN?!" Jongin memeluk Sehun erat, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. "Ayolah Sehun, bercandamu tak lucu. Bangun Oh Sehun! Sekarang aku ada disini, apa kau tak merindukan ku? Ayolah bangun.. Sehun bangun! SEHUN APA KAU MENDENGARKU?! BANGUN OH SEHUN!"

Semua itu percuma Jongin, sekeras apapun kau berteriak Sehun tak akan bisa mendengarmu. Karena.. Sehun sudah ada disana. Sudah ada didalam pelukan Tuhan.

"Sehun memberikan ini padaku." Tuan Oh memberikan secarik kertas dan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati merah. "Dia ingin kau menyimpan ini."

Jongin menerima itu dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Sudah cukup ia terlihat lemah selama ini. "Terimakasih."

Tuan Oh meninggalkan Jongin, ia memapah Sohyun yang sedari tadi ternyata ikut menangis. Jongin sekarang sendirian. Ah, tidak sendirian. Ia bersama Sehun. Setidaknya ini Sehun walaupun Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya, walaupun Sehun sedaritadi hanya memejamkan matanya, walaupun Sehun tak bisa mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Sehun, kau tahu 'kan aku mencintaimu? Walaupun aku mengetahui kau benar-benar pergi; aku sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.."

**..**

_Hey-yo Jongin! Kau berhasil menemukan ku, yah?_

_Hehe, maaf kau harus menemuiku dalam keadaan seperti ini._

_Dokter bilang pengobatanku gagal, selama setahun lebih aku berjuang tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Kemotherapi yang ku jalani tak bisa mengusir penyakit sialan ini._

_Kau mau memaafkan ku 'kan?_

_Maaf karena aku telat memberitahukan tentang penyakitku._

_Maaf karena membiarkan mu sendirian._

_Maaf karena aku harus pergi dari mu untuk selamanya._

_Maaf karena aku tak bisa mengalahkan penyakitku ini._

_Kau benar, penyakit ini ternyata lebih kuat dariku._

_Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu, harusnya aku terus bersamamu. Menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ku punya denganmu._

_Tapi aku malah menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan orang-orang berjas putih itu._

_Aku menyebalkan bukan?_

_Kau mau 'kan memaafkan orang menyebalkan seperti ku ini?_

_Jika iya, pakailah cincin yang ada dikotak. Aku akan senang melihat nya jika kau memakai cincin yang ku berikan. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena itu cincin couple, haha aku juga memakainya. Sekarang kita benar-benar seperti pasangan sungguhan yang memiliki sepasang cincin yang sama persis._

_Kita masih sepasang kekasih bukan?_

_Jika iya, aku masih menunggumu disini. Aku tak mau kau melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membuatmu terluka. Jadi berjanjilah jangan lukai dirimu sendiri, oke?_

_Jangan menangis lagi, bukankah sudah ku bilang seorang pria itu tidak boleh cengeng? Aku selalu ingin melihat senyum milik seorang Kim Jongin, jadi teruslah tersenyum untukku._

_Kau juga harus mencari seorang teman untuk menemanimu, aku tau kau tak pandai bergaul tapi cobalah bersenang-senang. Jangan terlalu menyibukkan dirimu dengan hal-hal yang membuat otakmu lelah._

_Kau mengerti 'kan? Pakai cincin itu agar aku bisa menemukan mu disini, selalu tersenyum agar aku bisa mengenalimu._

_Aku mencintaimu Jongin, sangat mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa ku._

_Kau merasakannya 'kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Annyeong readers *bow* pertama-tama Ley ingin minta maaf karena buat Sehun menyedihkan disini.. tapi itu inti ceritanya; tetap menunggu seseorang walaupun kau tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali dan tetap tersenyum walaupun ia sudah benar-benar pergi. Menyakitkan bukan?

Hehe, jeongmal mianhae reader-nim *deep bow* Ah iya! Kenalkan, Ley imnida.. but you can call me Ley-chan atau apapun yang enak didengar hehe. Berhubung ini FF pertama buatan Ley, jadi Ley sangat amat memohon para readers untuk MENINGGALKAN SARAN ATAU PENDAPAT DI KOTAK REVIEW YANG SUDAH DISEDIAKAN. Don't be silent readers, okay? Itu sangat tidak menghargai karya orang lain.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF buatan Ley ini, sampai ketemu di FF buatan Ley selanjutnya yah (=w=)/

DAN JANGAN LUPA ISI KOTAK REVIEWNYA!


End file.
